


When I Open Fire

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [1]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Brawls, Crushes, Early Relationship, F-14s, Fighter Jets, Fights, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: When Maverick recklessly throws himself in between Iceman and him getting his shot, Iceman has a few harsh words for him.Writersmonth Day 1 Prompt:Annoyance





	When I Open Fire

They’d come to a shaky landing, Iceman’s F-14 screeching as he coaxed her to a halt. He clambered out, yanked off his helmet and strutted away. He ignored Maverick’s yelling and brushed past him with force. Their shoulders bumped but neither apologised.

“Ice.. what the actual fuck was that?”

“_Bastard_.” He coughed into his hand and sauntered off towards the hangar.

Maverick chased after him, completely ignorant of how the other flight crews saw him in that moment, superiors forgotten.

“Kazansky!” He screeched.

”Not now, Mitchell.” Iceman kept his gaze forward, picking up his pace.

“Ice. Don’t start this shit with me, what did I do this—“

Iceman leapt over to him, grabbed his flightsuit, yanking Maverick to his face. Maverick dropped everything he was holding, his helmet colliding with the concrete.

“You stupid piece of-“ He was breathing heavily, “You fly below 10,000, coax us into the canyon, rode the tip of my wing and _stole_ my shot. That’s what.” 

“There’s nothing in hell wrong with—“

”—You’re supposed to be _my_ wingman. You never, _ever_ get that close to me again. Or one day, you’re sending us _both_ down in flames.”

Iceman dropped him. Maverick balled his fists, he was shaking with frustration, that all bled into rebellion.

“Don’t lash out at me because you were too pussy to take the shot—“

“—Mitchell.” His voice was fraying at the edges, he just sounded annoyed, “if I opened fire in a real dogfight where neither of us are radar blind.. you shit head. I open fire, the enemy takes _you_ and your RIO down first. You’re my wingman, when you’re in a safe position, only then _I_ open fire. No MiGs on your tail. When you’re safe.”

Maverick was about to jump in when—

“You get that through your thick skull. Now just leave me the fuck alone.” Iceman dismissed him and disappeared into the hangar.

Maverick was seething. He took in a few deep breaths. 

“Asshole. Always gets pissy at the first sign of a threat.” He spat, “the first sign of a threat.. to _me_. Huh.” 

Maverick kicked his abandoned flight gear at his feet and trudged his way into the hangar. He trudged his way to Iceman, a poorly aimed apology coming together in his head.

“If a threat to me doesn't just _annoy_ him, this could get interesting.”


End file.
